The Chosen, The Cursed
by PersonWithCrazyIdeas
Summary: Harry knew Allen as cheerful, funny and a matyr-complex within a short time. A few months after their meeting, he saw Allen, different. He was no longer down-right cheerful, he hid his despair with a façade. He never cracked jokes. He was...broken... Allen had saved him before and Harry is determined to save him this time. But will he be able to? Or will he fail and break him more?
1. Prolouge

_**Author's Note:**__** Hi~! New sto –Dodges tomatoes- ry~!**_

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish upon a star, I will never own DGM or HP. Period.**_

_**Now ladies and gentlemen, sit back and relax as you read this story.**_

PROLOUGE!

"CROWN CLOWN!" A sudden yell of determination. The black haired, green eyed boy's head whipped back as he saw a figure in white. It ran past him really fast and pretty much was a blur of white and black. Tendrils of white cloth and the figure's claws pierced through the monsters which resulted the monsters to explode. One by one they exploded and soon enough they were nothing but ash.  
The same figure landed safely back to the ground and then the white cloak, silver mask and strange claws disappeared. Leaving a pale, not sickly pale, white-haired boy to stand on the one-sided battlefield.

He sighed before he turned to Harry. He walked over to him with a smile. "Are you okay?" He asked and he stuck out a hand for Harry. The latter gratefully accepted and he was gently lifted up. Harry dusted himself off before he looked at his saviour.  
Allen knew this look. The boy he just saved wanted answers to the endless amount of questions he was about to ask. In about;

3…

2…

1…

"What were those things? Who are you? Why are you here? Why are those monsters here? How did you transform? What magic did you use? I've never seen that magic before… Also, wh-"Harry was cut off by the gloved hand that shut his mouth.

"First of all, those were akuma. Machines made by the Millennium Earl to destroy humanity. I'm Allen Walker, an exorcist. We exorcists exist to defeat the Earl, his akuma and the clan of Noah. I don't know why the akuma have started targeting here. I used this substance from god to transform, this substance is called Innocence and it's here-"Allen lifted and showed the back of his left hand to Harry, the latter was dumbstruck."-I didn't use magic, and before you ask, yes I know the existence of magic." Allen explained.

Meanwhile, Harry was trying to process all this information. "Now, would you like to tell me who you are?" Allen asked. Harry sighed. "Harry Potter." He simply said. He was surprised when Allen just nodded with the same smile. Harry liked that, usually everyone would react to his name, but Allen just simply nodded like any normal person would treat another. In that short moment he thought himself as normal.

"Sorry for the inconvenience… It was nice meeting you Harry!" Allen said before he turned his body round, the motion for someone to leave. "Wait!" Harry burst out. Allen stopped to face Harry once more. He lifted an eyebrow. "Please stay…um..." Harry trailed off. Allen chuckled. Harry glared slightly. This action made Allen laugh. "What's so funny?" Harry asked.  
"Sorry, sorry. It's just that most people would want me to leave after saving them." Allen explained, chuckling slightly.  
Harry's glare lifted and he just stared.  
"Well, I still have time before heading back to HQ…So…" Allen noted. "HQ?" Harry muttered.  
"Home…to most exorcists. It's where we stay when we aren't on missions." Allen explained with a shrug. To this, Harry nodded. Then they started walking down the road. 

"How's it like being an exorcist?" Harry asked. Allen pondered for a moment.  
"Well, in my opinion it's fun, frightening but, it's how life goes." Allen answered. "You never know when you might die. It's like a gamble that you can't escape from. A…" Allen shuddered, his hand instinctively reached for his uniform's badge was.  
"Allen…?" Harry hesitated.  
Allen snapped out of the thought. He awkwardly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry…yeah."  
"How's being a wizard like?" Allen asked.  
"It's really fun! Also frightening. Especially when Voldemort is still around." Harry answered.

Soon they started laughing as each other exchanged jokes and parts of their lives. Just for a moment, even short, they're lives seemed normal. As though they lived in a world where there was no Millennium Earl or Voldemort. Where there wasn't complexity just simplicity, where everyone would treat each other nicely and not rudely.  
Unfortunately, their small world had to end.

"It was really nice meeting you Harry. But I have to go or they might think I'm dead or gone rouge." Allen said. He grinned. "See ya later Harry~! _Never stop walking._" he waved goodbye.

"See…ya, Allen…" Harry said with a small smile as Allen disappeared into the night. Allen's end words still echoing in his mind.

MONTHS LATER

A familiar white haired teen crashed through the roof of the Great Hall. Shouts and gasps erupted as he crashed to the ground. Harry stood up and ran over with Hermione and Ron following.  
"ALLEN!" Harry shouted to try and wake Allen without touching him. He could feel tears threatening to fall as he examined Allen's condition. The teen was unconscious, beat and bloody, his clothes were ripped and torn, he was paler than last time, he was barefooted and had shackles locked around his ankles.  
Cacophonies of gasps, screams and shrieks of horror thundered. Dumbledore silenced them with a single hand raised in the air.

s"Harry, it seems you know him and that is why I must ask you to take him to the hospital wing." Dumbledore ordered. Harry nodded and carefully set Allen on his back before speed walking out the Great Hall.  
Hermione and Ron decided to follow and they rushed out in order to catch up to Harry who certainly didn't get that far.


	2. Chapter 1

_Darkness…_

_Darkness…_

'_Where?'_

'_**Allen…my Allen…'**_

_'W-who?'_

_**'Neah…'**_

_The scenery from black changed to a lake, a tower and a forest. The lake holding the opposite view. Shadows grabbed Allen's ankles and they dragged him closer to the lake.  
He screamed and squirmed. The water held no temperature but it felt like icicles jabbing his body as he gets plunged into the water. He screamed in both pain and fear.s  
Memories flashed before him and he curled up into a ball and tried to push away the visions. He didn't want to be taken over by the 14__th__! Never! _

_Not a Noah!_

Then he felt excruciating pain. His shrill scream pierced the water. Not knowing he was screaming back in reality.

Madam Pomfrey, Harry, Ron and Hermione struggled to pin the thrashing boy back down on to the hospital bed.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH 'IM?!" Ron yelled. Only to be hit on his forehead by Allen's right fist.

"HE WASN'T LIKE THIS WHEN I FIRST MET HIM!" Harry tried to yell over the screaming. Hermione stopped trying to pin the boy down as she heard his scream become hoarse and louder. She stepped back and grabbed her wand and whispered, _"Silencio."_

Allen's screamed disappeared but his thrashing did not stop. "ALLEN! WAKE UP!" Harry yelled.

_A hand reached out to him. Allen struggled to get away._

'_LEAVE ME ALONE!' He yelled inwardly. The hand did not falter though. _

'_**Time to wake up, nephew…'**_

Allen's eyes snapped open. His thrashing stopped and he stared bewilderedly at the people before him.  
"'Bout bloody time you woke up!" Ron exclaimed. "W-who?" He asked between pants. He quickly realised his voice did not work. He was puzzled. His gaze fell to Harry. _'Magic.'_ Allen realised.  
He did sign language, hoping someone in the room would understand.  
Hermione nodded before she removed the spell cast upon him. He sighed, relieved he had his voice back.  
"Explain. How do you know magic?" Hermione asked. "Well…" Allen trailed off. "Well?" Hermione demanded.

"I know magic. I learnt about the existence of magic a long time ago. Um…when I was…12? 12? 13? 12." He explained. Hermione nodded but still had the urge to bombard him with millions of questions. He looked to Harry and smiled weakly. "Hi…Harry." He waved sheepishly.  
"Allen. What the hell have you been doing?" Harry dead-panned.  
"Long story…" Allen shrugged. Allen ran a hand through his hair.  
"Huh. I better cut my hair sooner or later." He randomly noted as he felt his hair reach his shoulders.  
How long had he been locked up and tortured for? He'd wondered. The people in the vicinity, except Ron, noted that the boy's eyes held despair.

"I'm sorry for my manners. I haven't socialised for a while…I'm Allen Walker." Allen put a mask over his despair. He smiled at them. It was a pretty good and well-made façade. Anyone would've fell for it if they had not seen his previous condition.

"This is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Madam Pomfrey." Harry played along with his façade, trying to move on.

"Pleasure to meet you all!" He said with the smile never leaving his face.

"Pleasure's all ours." Madam Pomfrey said. "Now rest up and tomorrow you'll need to go to Dumbledore's office." She explained. Allen nodded, although he was confused about who this Dumbledore was. Harry noticed the small tinge of fear in his eyes before it quickly disappeared.

Allen was afraid. He was afraid to sleep. What if the nightmares haunted him again? What if the fourteenth harmed them? What if he became the fourteenth? Then the Noah would surely…

No. He won't become the fourteenth. He won't. He just won't.

He lied down and closed his eyes. It didn't take long before he fell into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Hospital Wing to head back to their common room. "Allen's worrying me." Harry stated. Hermione nodded. Ron however shrugged but still had the worried look on his face. "Then we'll just have to help him." He bluntly said. Harry nodded before staring at the floor as they walked down the hall.

It wasn't long before they reached the Gryffindor common room where the two bid their farewells to Hermione and all three headed to where they were supposed to be at this time.

As soon as Harry and Ron entered the boy's dormitory they were met by curious faces. "Who was that Harry? You seemed to know him." Neville asked. Harry nodded.

"A friend…" Harry answered then the whole population of male Gryffindor's stared at him with the how-when-where? Look.

"Back in the muggle world, during the summer break, by chance." Harry quickly answered. "What was with-"  
"-the screaming?" The Weasley twins inquired.

"Nightmare. Probably about what happened during the months I haven't seen him…" Harry grimaced. By then the atmosphere was tense.  
"Well…We'd better be sleeping…" Ron attempted to get rid of the atmosphere and get to bed.

Harry pushed through the crowd to get to his bed. He just wanted to sleep. It was tiring to stop Allen. He reached his bed and climbed in without bothering to changes.

'_Allen…What happened…?' _Were the last thoughts Harry had before he fell into a deep sleep, which happened to be short lived.

"_Give us Allen, Harry~!"_


End file.
